


Ambitious Ambrollins

by LuckyLucy92



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-03 22:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10976961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLucy92/pseuds/LuckyLucy92
Summary: Dean Ambrose & Seth Rollins are no longer speaking, until one receives a desperate phone call from the another.





	Ambitious Ambrollins

Dean Ambrose & Seth Rollins haven't spoken since their Shield days; that's what breaking up a brotherhood can do to ya. So, now they each live separate lifes until one late Sunday night, Seth randomly calls Dean.  
"Yeah?" Dean said, whispering to not wake up his wife Renee Young.  
"I... I need your help." Seth said, underneath his breath.  
"Wait, what was that? I can't hear ya!" Dean said, grinning.  
"I... I said I need your freakin' help!" Seth said, furiously.  
"Go away!" Dean said, hanging up as he rolled his eyes.  
"Who was that?" Renee said, turning over to face him.  
"Nobody... literally." Dean said, pulling the covers over himself again.  
The following day, Seth tells his girlfriend, Cathy Kelley that they both need to have a serious talk.  
"What is it love?" Cathy said, taking his hands into hers.  
But just then, the front door starts banging like crazy. "Triple H..." He thought to himself, "You know what? I'll talk to you some other time... why don't you surprise me upstairs right now instead?" Seth said, winking.  
"Seth..." Cathy said, gently pushing him over a little bit before heading up the stairs.  
"Trips, please don't try to kill me anymore!" Seth said, pleading for him to just go away and leave him alone.  
"It's Dean, you idiot!" Dean said, shrugging as he waits.  
"Oh, Dean!" Seth said, quickly opening up the front door.  
"Dude... Triple H is trying to kill you?" Dean said, with a look of concern on his face.  
"Yeah, but... why should you care?" Seth said, turning away from Dean.

"Look, can you just shut up? I mean, I know we haven't talked in like 3 years and I probably would've kill you if I had the chance back on June 2nd, but..." Dean said, pushing his sandy blonde hair into his face.  
"You... you actually still care? About me?" Seth said, with a look of disbelief written all across his face.  
"Maybe, maybe not." Dean said, fiddling with his fingers.  
"So, do you... wanna start over again?" Seth said, smoothing back his hair.  
"Darn, I can already hear Roman now, 'Ah, yes sir!'" Dean said, shaking his head while laughing out laugh with Seth.  
"I missed your laugh..." Seth said, with sadness in his eyes.  
"I missed your puppy dog eyes..." Dean said, muttering.  
"But we can't go back, I mean, all the way back, 'cause I'm taken..." Seth said, bitting his bottom lip.  
"So am I..." Dean said, putting his hands into his pockets.  
Just as Seth begins to move closer to Dean, the door starts banging like crazy once again.  
"Okay, only I get to do that to you!" Dean said, chuckling.  
"So not funny! That's Triple H trying to kill me again!" Seth said, pacing back and forth.  
"But why?!" Dean said, throwing out both of his arms.  
"Because I was supposed to live up to my hype after splitting up... ya know... but didn't, so now I owe him a whole bunch of money!" Seth said, breathing heavily. "Listen... you're gonna have to stay at Roman's place...  
until I can sort this all out." Dean said, raising his eyebrows.  
"Ugh, fine." Seth said, pretending to be unhappy with the idea.

"Ah, yes sir!" Roman said, opening the front door with the biggest grin on his face.  
"Don't rub it in, Roman..." Seth said, making his way through his house.  
"Nice, huh?" Roman said, slowly showing him around.  
"Real nice..." Seth said, looking at Roman's bare arms.  
"Excuse meh?" Roman said, confused but blushing all at the same exact time.  
"N-nothing!" Seth said, as he walked through the house.  
But on the other side of town, Dean had unfinished business to take care of.  
"My, my, my... what a pleasant surprise." Triple H said, looking him up and down.  
"Just stop, okay?" Dean said, with flashbacks coming.  
Why, Dean? Why should I ever stop now?" Triple H said, smirking.  
"Because... Seth Freakin' Rollins is already dead." Dean said, pulling on his jacket.  
"Yeah? Well, who killed him?" Triple H said, eyeing him.  
"I... I did... it was me." Dean said, hoping he'd believe it.  
"Hmmm, maybe your life does have meaning to it after all." Triple H said, taking a sit at his desk.  
Dean didn't say anything back, but gave Triple H a look that no one has ever given to him, and he felt it badly.  
Back at Roman's home, Seth is showing Renee & Cathy  
how to pull off the skinny jeans look just right.  
"Put some oil on 'em!" Seth said, handing over a bottle.  
"Or on meh..." Roman said, as he lays on the couch.  
As an awkward pause begins, Dean happens to knock.  
"So, is it Deano or Deany for tonight?" Seth said, flirtatiously.  
"Well, that all comes down to if you're Sethie or Sethster?" Dean said, getting closer...

**Author's Note:**

> WANT MORE?!?!?! ;) THEN COMMENT, GIVE KUDOS AND BOOKMARK THIS THING! ♡♥♡♥♡♥


End file.
